


Fionn Who Locked Himself In A Dream

by PinkDevil



Category: Darkening Stars (Online Roleplay Series)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending?, Secrets are non-canon, and feels again, characters and series belong to their rightful owners, diddles left, i dont kno shiz, moar feels, once a force and water elemental is fixed they will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDevil/pseuds/PinkDevil
Summary: (Based on the Karamatsu Dream Sequence Series):Fionn locked himself in an "eternal dream" where everyone around him whom he wished and mourned for loved and stayed with him, and everyone he knew looked up to him. Where he knows no boundaries in his strength. Where he didn't have to lie about his past. His long slumber worried the others. Within a dream, Momo does a spell that can transport them into Fionn's dream world, each elemental taking the risks in order to talk to him and get him back. The elementals find out Fionn's deeper secrets, and what this cheerful wolf really feels inside





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Darkening Stars and its characters do not belong to me.  
> Darkening Stars: http://darkening-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page

A peaceful morning came as the sun rises on an unfamiliar land. In front of Fionn's eyes that are newly-opened, the warm smiles of his friend greeted him, much to his surprise. He had a shocked and surprised expression, since he would expect him to be the one awake at this moment. "Good morning, Fionn!", exclaimed Hugh, seemingly fixing things in his bag. Mira sat next to Fionn, and patted him on the shoulder. "What's with that look on your face? Did you see a ghost or something...?", she asked. Fionn looked at her and laughed uneasily. He looked around the place that they were in. As far as he remembered, they weren't at a riverbank. They were back at camp before he fell asleep. He was confused. "How did we...?", he would say, but Sub crossed his arms with a grin. "Who knows? The air's pretty light in these places, eh? And the view too."

Fionn looked at the glimmering river. "Yeah...", he said with a smile. Despite the constant awe, Fionn remained confused. He then remembers more before he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

The group of elementals hurriedly ran back to camp, the safest place in their opinion as of now. A bunch of guards started chasing all of them after they tried to get something important -- a scroll from the past -- inside a heavily-secured mansion. Turns out, once they were about to reach their goal, it was an ambush. Luckily, they managed to escape before someone was badly injured. 

Sub sat on the ground, exhausted of all the running. "Well... that didn't go well...", he said, panting. Mira's ears twitched. "We should've thought of a plan before going in.. OF COURSE there's gonna be an ambush...", she exclaimed, visibly annoyed at not getting the special item. Hugh stretched his arms. "... and we almost got in HUGE trouble...", he said, fixing his clothing and brushing the dust off with a faint smile. Fionn looked at them, checking if there was anything wrong, and sees a small scratch on Dark's face. Fionn walked to him. "W-we need to take care of that," he said, as a way of complying on healing him. Dark took notice of the scratch on his face, then smiled at Fionn, shooking his head. "No need. Don't worry, it's pretty small...", he replied.

Although Fionn really wanted to help, he couldn't talk back. He sighed. He looked at Momo, who seemed to be gripping her wrist, as blood trailed down from her hand. This shocked Fionn, and he quickly ran to her aid. Momo looked at him, her head tilting a little in wonder. "Hm? What's wrong, Fionn?", she asked in her usual soft voice. Fionn pulled her wrist, revealing a quite deep cut. "I-I should be the one asking you that...!", he said. Momo looked at the wound, and giggled. "Don't worry, it's not a major thing. It'll heal eventually," she said. The young wolf looked at her. "Then let's heal it now...", he said, and closed his eyes. 

Slowly, the wound on Momo's wrist closed and disappeared. Fionn opened her eyes once again, a little dizzy from the healing. Momo got worried, since she felt fuzzy things being sent directly from Fionn's mind. "T-thanks, Fionn... Are you alright?", she asked. Fionn nodded, sweat fell, covered by his fur. He looked down. Why was he exhausted from just simple healing? The wound was quite deep, but he healed more than that before...

...was he getting weak?

The wolf shook the idea. He can't be. He might be needed. 

But looking at the others, they would be worried about this. 

Fionn's headache grew worse as he sat awake, so he decided to go to sleep. Walking to go take a nap, he takes notice of his bag. He almost forgot. He took out papers from his bag, each were drawn on with figures of Fionn's loved ones, his father Roel Wolffe, his mother Shayla Searc, and his strict Uncle Ru. "Goodnight, everyone...", he said with a weak smile, before slowly falling into deep sleep. Maybe he might see them in his dreams once more. After what's been going on, that was what he wishes. For his family to comfort him like family would.

* * *

Fionn opened his eyes once he remembered. Still, there were no good reasons on how they ended up on the riverbank. The others seemed to be strangely carefree about this, so he decided to just join them along. They would do fun things, things that never occured to them before, due to the fact that everyone had their own ways. Now, they were all together, having fun, being family. Everyone didn't seem to mind anything else.

 **He wanted to stay like this**.

* * *

In the forest, it was almost afternoon. Hugh watched Fionn who was still asleep, weirden out about why he was still asleep at this hour. Mira walked towards them, and sat by the two. "He's still asleep? ...strange...", Mira said, crossing her arms. Hugh nodded, as Fionn continued to sleep. He wasn't moving, just... sleeping. This bothered them since he would be the first one to wake up usually, aside from Liam, of course. 

* * *

 

"I should have stopped him from healing... maybe he overworked himself over it...", Momo said, continuously worrying over Fionn still sleeping. She thought that maybe the reason why he was still asleep was because her wound costed him a ton of energy to heal. Dark scratched the back of his head, looking at Momo. "I'm sure it's not that... I mean, we've seen him heal lots of things worse, right?", he asked, trying to lighten up Momo's mood. The girl nodded slowly. Falaos was repeatedly glancing at Fionn, waiting for him to wake up like the others are. Sylvan stretched his arms. "Maybe... he's just tired from our little mishap last night?", he said. 

Time ran rapidly, and night came. The youthful wolf was still asleep, he didn't open his eyes one bit. The others started to worry. "Something's wrong...", Mira said, probably sensing something. She looked at the group, and motioned Momo to come over. The girl walked towards them, and sat by Fionn. The mind elemental tried to read the wolf's mind, if he was active.

"He's dreaming," she replied, her eyes closed as she held onto the wolf's hand to form a connection. After a moment of silence, her eyes opened wide. "I... can't seem to get him to wake up," she said. She looked at the others in confusion. "I can't get a hold of his thoughts either... all I can do is get in and talk to him, but what I say isn't reaching him...", she continued. Mira gulped, and looked at Hugh. Hugh was starting to get terrified. "Is there anyway we can get there, as well? C-can... you get us in?"

Momo looked down. "I think... but--," she said, but was cut off by Falaos. "Do it now. We can't waste time...", he said, desiring to get his friend to wake up as quickly as possible. Momo gulped, then nodded. She knew it'd be risky, but it wouldn't bad to try. "Who... wants to try first?", she asked. Hugh raised his hand.

Momo held Hugh's hand, and she continues to concentrate. "Close your eyes," she said. Hugh gulped, nervous and uneasy, but does as told and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Hugh opened his eyes, to see Fionn. He took a step forward, but every step he takes, Fionn looked like he was getting more and more distant and far. Surrounding him was the others, their friends, seemingly messing around by a riverbank. The wolf looked happy. "Fionn!", Hugh exclaimed, but it did not reach the young wolf. He repeatedly kept shouting, and once Fionn heard him and looked back at him...

* * *

 

Back to reality, Hugh opened his eyes. Momo gulped, and let go of his hand. "I-I'm sorry...," she said in a weak voice, her eyes became less energetic. Doing a spell she hasn't tried before, it was understandable. Hugh smiled. "I think he heard me," he said. The mind elemental smiled, before collapsing down the ground. Mira and Dark ran to her aid, and Hugh was surprised by this. "The spell must've exhausted her...", Mira said. "Let her rest. Atleast now, we reached him...", Falaos suggested. Dark carried the girl up and walked to get her to her sleeping place. 

"What did you see?", Mira looked at Hugh and asked. Hugh looked down at the ground to remember the dream of his friend. "We were there... everyone was having a good time. I've never seen Fionn so happy...", he replied. Mira looked at the sleeping wolf. "He's in his fantasies. We'll get him up eventually."

Hugh nodded. "Yeah... of course..", he said. If only it was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionn looked back, to see a speck of light, suddenly vanishing before his own eyes. He was sure he heard someone call out for him from that speck. "What's wrong?", Mira asked, noticing the wolf look back and stare at complete nothingness. Fionn shook his head. "N-nothing," he said with a nervous laugh. Falaos patted him on the shoulder. "What's up with our most valuable member?", he asked in a rather joking manner. Fionn got startled, as he tilted his head. "Most... valuable?", he asked with a smile. He felt appreciated. Finally. Does everyone need him now? Because he'd love that.

"Are you okay, dear?", a familiar voice spoke. 

Fionn couldn't speak at what he was seeing. It was unbelievable. "... mother?", he asked in a shaking voice. His mother stood before him, she looked different. As if she never had any ways back then with his father. As if they lived a normal life, dressed in quite rich clothing, smiling with innocence. For him, this was strange. But to see his mother, he forgot his feelings of questioning why they taught him such actions. 

The wolf ran to his mother with a hug. He couldn't hold back any tears. Seeing his mother was one of the reasons why he ventured to places, after all. The gentle pat on the head by his mother comforted him, exactly what he wished for. "Don't worry, I'm here now," she said in a soft and gentle voice. This was strange, but it doesn't matter to Fionn anymore.

He was where he wanted to be.

* * *

Hugh wakes up to another bright day, but it wasn't going to be a great day either. He looked at his friend, still sleeping. Around the blissfully napping wolf were his friends, all watching him. "Morning," Mira greeted. Everyone was doing their own thing for Fionn. Falaos and Sub sat beside him, watching his movements. Liam was walking around, keeping on guard. Raole was setting up a few things on camp, Dark helping him up. Mira was preparing the food, as Momo sat down on the ground, concentrating. Wisp was silent, guarding the wolf at the corner of the eye. Hugh decided to sit next to his sleeping friend.

Momo opened her eyes. "Alright. Who wants to go?", she asked. Seemingly serious about everything. Mira stood up. "Let me try," she said, walking towards her and Fionn. Hugh got started by her sudden decision. "Are you sure?", he asked. Mira grinned. "Try me," she said in a determined tone. Hugh smiled, while Momo held on Mira and Fionn's hands.

The cat closed her eyes.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she encountered a strange sight. Fionn happily hugging an anthro-wolf lady, around him were replicas all of the friends. ' _Is that his mother?',_ she thought. It most likely was. Mira took a step forward, every step she took felt lighter than the first ones. She stared at her own replica from a distance, visibly annoyed at it. "That looks nothing like me," she mumbled under her breath. She walked towards Fionn, and Fionn noticed her. "Mira...?"

Once he noticed her, everything around them disappeared, things were pure white. Even his mother and the replicas of his friends vanished into thin air. He looked around him, confused. "Wha--?", he couldn't speak completely due to the sight.

"This is just a dream," Mira said. She stretched her hand out to him. "Let's go back."

Fionn didn't want to hesitate and he wanted to go back, but he couldn't help it. He saw his mother again after years, everyone treated everyone like family, and everyone gave him the whole appreciation that he needed and wished for. Nothing wrong was happening. He looked down. "Fionn, you don't belong here...," Mira muttered.

Fionn gulped. "Mira... they make me feel like I do," he said. This startled Mira. Fionn never went against anything. He was calm with any decision, and would speak up when things aren't right. Him going back was right, yet he still spoke up.

* * *

Mira opened her eyes. Momo gulped, with a small smile. "Impressive, that was longer than the last," the cat said, smiling a little to raise her own mood. The human girl laughed a little, before going to her side of the camp. Everyone else ran to Mira. "How was it?", Sub asked.

Mira sighed and looked at them. "We have a problem. Looks like he's thinking of staying in there longer," she replied. This startled everyone. Falaos crossed his arms. "That isn't like Fionn," he said.

The cat, herself, was also confused. That, or she just got a headache. Staying in there for too long might've caused her to feel dizzy, since she wasn't used to going there in the first place. 

* * *

Momo grabbed a handkerchief and covered her nose. As she looked at the handkerchief, blood stains were visible. It would be bad if the others saw her nose suddenly bleeding out and this would interfere with getting Fionn back, so she hid the handkerchief in one of her empty bag. She should get new ones.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Mira asked.

Momo went back to where the group was gathered. "Why don't we go in groups? So he'll see that we all root for him in going back... or something like that...", Raole suddenly spoke. This was a surprisingly good idea coming from someone like Raole. Hugh looked at Momo. "Can you do that?", he asked, making sure it wouldn't be dangerous. "I think I can," she said, volunteering. 

"Then it's settled," Mira said. Everyone decided to start another expedition in Fionn's mind by tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"How... are things?"

"Things have been quiet with you staying here...", Hugh said with a faint smile, his back behind a certain Life elemental. The young wolf could only smile at the rabbit's retort. To be honest, it's been five days since he got stuck in his own 'fantasies', he forgot how he would talk in these situations. He did want to go back, to everyone else who was worried about him-- but half of him hesitated. If he were to stay here, could he finally see what he wanted to see? Mira sat by the two. "Why are we being quiet? This atmosphere...", she remarked with a small grin. Hugh laughed, and so did Fionn.

* * *

The two opened their eyes, to see the whole group around them. Momo lets go of their hands. "What happened?", she asked. Hugh sighed, and Mira smiled a little. "Things went well, I guess... but getting him out is harder than I thought," she said. The group sat around the campfire, talking about various things, as the others settled Fionn to his sleeping place in camp. Once everyone gathered to the center of the camp, they all talked out about Fionn's case.

"He saw his mother, he saw all of us.. if I was him, what else would I ask?", Falaos said, leaning back against a log stomp. He had a point. The reason why Fionn was where they met him was to seek his mother and father. Of course he would stay if he had a chance to see them. Momo excused herself from the group, and walked towards her sleeping place. The group continued to chat about getting Fionn out, since that became their priority eversince. The real question was how it happened. 

* * *

Due to the issue about 'mothers', Dark didn't want to hear any of it. He's had it with all of that. He was tired of hearing "mom this, mom that".

He decided to walk around for a bit to get some air, only to hear intense coughing from behind cloths that served as a tent of some sort. Looking through the small gap between the two cloths, he saw Momo coughing quite strongly. Before he intended to check up on her, he froze in fear when he saw her wipe blood from mouth, possibly from the coughing. She was panting heavily, and visibly tearing up a little. She sighed, throwing the blood stained handkerchief in a bag, and stood up, walking back to the group as Dark hid behind the cloth. 

Once she left, Dark entered her tent and grabbed her bag open, to see a pile of blood-stained handkerchieves, most likely kept in there for the past few days. He clenched his fists, slowly standing up. Why didn't she tell anyone about this? He was unsure of what to feel. Would he be worried that this might end bad, or be mad because he felt like he needed to know about this things. He stomped his way back to the group.

Raole and Liam sees Dark walking out of Momo's little sleep area. "Woah, what was he doing in Momo's tent...?", Raole asked himself, then suddenly came into thoughts, smiling weirdly. "You think he---"

Looking at Liam, all he got was a glare. Raole gulped. "Jeez, I was just joking... lighten up for once," he said, looking back at the gathered group. Liam stared at Dark walking off. He never really understood him.

* * *

The group gathered around the fire again, Sub singing some random songs that scared those who listen to it. "And, for the next song---"

"Please stop," Falaos said, holding his head as if in pain, his ears flatting down. Sub rolled his eyes. "You don't get singing."

Hugh looked up at the sky. "I remember when Fionn did the singing," he said. After that, everyone became silent. Fionn does sing, and he does it well. Now just thinking about it made things a little dim for the group. Everyone decided to head to sleep for the night. Dark volunteered to go in next by himself, much to the others' surprise. "Are you sure about that?", Momo asked, concerned by his sudden decision. Dark nodded at the Mind elemental. He planned to put some sense into the wolf.

* * *

 

The next day, Dark was up to go to Fionn's dream. Momo held his hand, and Fionn's hand. The Death elemental closed his eyes.

* * *

Fionn was having a small chat with his mother who was telling the others about their past 'adventures'-- if you could call it that. The replicated others accepted it, much to Fionn's joy. Suddenly, the world surrounding the young wolf became pure white once more. Beyond the empty sight, Dark walked towards him. "Dark?", he asked, with an innocent smile. The Death elemental kept a blank expression as he walked, which made the Life elemental nervous. 

"Hey. So... this is what's in your mind?", Dark said with a grin.

Fionn smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, there's usually my friends---"

"Aren't WE your friends? Atleast, we're the real ones...", Dark suddenly spoke, his grin slowly disappearing.

"...um, my mother---"

"I've had enough of this mother crap," the boy retorted. Fionn gulped at Dark's sudden answer. The human boy walked closer to Fionn. "We've all been nice to you... I'll end that streak, just this once," he said, before grabbing the collar of the wolf. The anthro-wolf was terrified of the attitude that his friend is currently showing. "I know you're happy, but I thought you'd understand others' feelings more than anyone could...

...Was I wrong?", Dark said. The young man would always stay calm and relaxed, but after seeing how the others were handling the situation, the situation about "family", and seeing Momo in pain, he knew he wanted to act so badly.


End file.
